


Weasley Traditions

by FamousFox13, kingkjdragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Incest, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FamousFox13/pseuds/FamousFox13, https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: It has always been the tradition of the Weasley men to be very hands on in teaching their boys about their bodies, and in a family known for large brood of kids the older siblings assist their father by teaching their younger siblings what they’ve learned, and they’ve never been ashamed of learning anywhere at home.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Arthur Weasley, Harry Potter/Bill Weasley, Harry Potter/Charlie Weasley, Harry Potter/Fred Weasley/George Weasley, Harry Potter/Percy Weasley, Harry Potter/Ron Weasley, Weasley Males/Harry Potter
Comments: 16
Kudos: 501
Collections: More than eighteen





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> we own nothing

Percy sighed once more as he looked around the burrow, he should have expected them to not have cleaned up after themselves. What did he think was gonna happen after all he was the one that did most of the work, even with the money his father made was not enough to get a House Elf so it fell to him the most responsible one to do all the cooking and cleaning around the house. Once he had stripped himself of his clothes-and checked to make sure that the wards were up, and no one was around he stripped down naked and stood in the middle of their home and he started cleaning. Unlike most of his other siblings, Percy lacked the muscle that most of the other Weasley had a slim body and peachy skin. He has a small chest and slim arms and waist, but counters that with a big round, bubble-like ass that jiggled with each step he took, of course, the one thing that stood out the most his 4 ½-inch long 1-thick cock, his shame that was the one reason he didn’t play sports in Hogwarts, he was afraid of even letting a single person see how small he was. 

Shaking his head he continued on with his task, and that was to clean up the house. Picking up what belonged to the twins, Ron, Charlie, and Bill. He collected their items and their belongings and began to sort them and put them where they belonged as well as made sure that their clothes were completely cleaned, once their belongings were picked up he moved to the kitchen where he started the water and got started on cleaning the dishes. As he cleaned, he didn’t notice that the door to the fireplace was lighting up, nor did he notice that someone had walked right into through the flames, the person in question seemed to notice how distracted that Percy was and smirked shedding their clothes and moved towards where he was. 

The person slowly moved towards Percy, smirking the person continued to approach as the light of the midday sun shone through the window showing off the person's body. The person has a muscular figure with large arms and legs, a hard six-pack, large pecs with tan nipples, a firm toned ass and a long 8-inch long 9-inch thick cock with baseball size balls. “Surprise brother!” The voice said hugging Percy from behind pushing his cock between his ass cheeks and grinding against him getting a surprised yelp from Percy as a hand comes down across his left ass cheek and groped his tiny tool. “Honestly for a busy body, you’d think you’d be more aware of what is going on.” 

Percy moaned as his body was teased the fat cock rubbing between his ass, as his cock twitched in Charlie’s hand.

Charlie smirked as he continued to rub and grind his cock against Percy’s ass, his other hand pinched and tugged on the boy’s smaller cock. This was something the boy’s always found fun, messing with Percy’s cock as he has always been the smallest of them even Ron at a younger age had been bigger than him. “Who would believe that Percy, the boy who wants to work at the ministry is a small dick little bitch who likes having his clit played with.” He mocked him. “You wouldn’t even be working, would you? I’d bet you’d be bent over a desk ass hiked up in the air just begging for the biggest, thickest, dick you can find to fuck you right then and there so you can get your fix~” 

Bending forward Percy pushed his ass back on the cock grinding his hole against the aching shaft of his older brother in the middle of the kitchen.

“What’s this? You’re already needy?” Smirked Charlie slapping Percy’s ass once more making him yelp. “From what I know the twins made sure to give this pussy of yours a good coring-out this morning to get you through the day.” His hand came down across his ass, again and again, enjoying the whimpers that came from Percy’s mouth. “I bet your hole is still nice and slick with the twin's spunk. Tell me, Percy, how did it feel? Walking around with your brother’s seed inside of your ass threatening to leak out and make a mess all over yourself the moment you lose focus? Go on and tell me.” 

“It makes me so horny,” Percy moaned letting a little cum leak from his hole onto Charlie’s cock.

“Of course it does, your just a little fuck-whore for us aren’t you?” Charlie growled into his ear, feeling the still warm seed of the twins leak from Percy’s ass. “Look at you, all wet from this morning and just so full of seed, I bet that cunt of yours feels so fucking good even after all the fucking that it's been put through, you still are tighter than any bitch and you love that don't you? How we use you? Treat you like a little cheap two knut whore? Who’s just good for a single fuck and that’s it.” He slapped his cum covered cock against Percy’s ass. “That’s what you want, isn’t it?”   
  
“Just fuck me already or I will go find a brother that will,” Percy groaned at the lewd pleasure of a cum covered cock slapping his ass.

“Well since you asked so nicely.” Without another moment of waiting, Charlie slammed his cock right into Percy’s already cum filled ass as it was slick enough for him to slide right in without any issues and he was soon balls deep inside of his brother. “Fucking hell yes.” He groaned hips bucking as he slapped Percy’s ass before moving one hand to grip Percy’s shoulder and the other his hip as he started slamming into his ass ball swinging back and forth spanking against his brother’s ass without a care in the world.

Percy moaned as he took his third cock of the day and it was not even 9 am though to be fair the twins had fucked him at midnight then disappeared and their father was at work.

Charlie groaned as he felt the warmth of his brother’s ass gripping his cock, each thrust of his hips had him pushing his cock in deeper and deeper as he worked to give his brother what it was that he wanted and as well as get what he wanted and that was to get his rocks off in his brother’s ass. “Fuck Perc.” He moaned as he started getting harder and faster. Moving the had from Percy’s shoulder to his neck forcing him forward and behind him, in half over the sink as he started slamming into his ass harder and faster than before. 

As the two of them were in the midst of their mid-morning fuck, someone else entered the kitchen, this someone had a smile on his face as he watched Charlie start slamming into Percy’s ass and he watched as Percy was gripping the sink with all his might as with each thrust Charlie was putting his weight into them forcing Percy to stand on the tips of his toes as he felt his brother’s far cock slide in and out of his used hole stretching it out even more than it had already been before Charlie had started fucking him.

“You know when I was waking up this morning.” The person said with a hint of amusement as Percy let out a small squawk whereas Charlie started smirking against his neck. They knew who this voice belonged to. “I never expected to wake up to the two of you already fucking.” 

“What did you expect?” Groaned Charlie, hands slipping down to grab Percy by his hips and lifted him up ignoring his brother’s cry of shock as he spun around, moving his arms to hook under Percy’s legs and spread them apart to show the person in question Percy’s ass as it swallowed his thick cock and Percy’s own cock standing tall and twitching as it was completely covered in cum as he had came twice, both from Charlie’s degrading words as well as feeling him penetrating his ass. “The little fucker was taunting me, parading his ass around back and forth as he stood before the sink, just begging me to come over and give him the hard pussy fucking he needed.” 

Percy moaned his hole stretched around his brother’s cock and him suspended with all his weight on his knees and the dick in him.

Dropping down Bill started licking at his younger brothers cock and the stretched hole that connected the two.

Grunting feeling Bill’s tongue on his cock as he bounced Percy up and down on his cock, groaning as with each time he lifted him up Percy’s ass would release his cock and when he dropped him down he felt the pleasure of having those inner walls grip and squeeze his cock. It was a feeling he could never get tired of. “You want in on this?” He asked Bill, as he looked down at his brother who had started to lick and tease Percy’s small cock and balls. “I know you are as eager as I am to be inside this slut’s hole, after all we both had to listen to the twins playing with him all night and we didn’t get to relax as much as we wanted.”

“True so let's give him a real morning fucking,” Bill said lining up his 10-inch cock with the already stuffed hole and pushing in.

The two brothers listened to Percy as he let out a high pitched mewling moan, his ass being forced to stretch to accommodate the two cocks inside of him. Where as Charlie’s was fat, Bill’s was longer but combined they were enough to force his inner walls to stretch even more than when Charlie had pushed into his hole. Groaning, the two of them pulled out till only the tips of their respective cocks remained and then when they shared a smirk they plunged their cocks back into his ass with their thrust being at different times when Charlie pushed in, Bill pulled out and vice Versa. 

As the trio got into a good rhythm of fucking they became absorbed in their own world not paying attention to their surroundings.

Had they been paying attention, they would have heard the sounds dad’s car slowly coming in for a landing. Yet they were completely unaware of it, as well as the sounds of what sounded like multiple footsteps as the door to the house opened up and in walked Fred, George, Ron and their friend Harry. 

“Come on Harry, knowing the burrow-” Began Fred.   
  
“There is probably already someone awake, and going to cook.” Continued George. 

“Or at the very least, having some fun.” Smiled the twins as they had heard the familiar sounds of sex coming from the burrow and knew that someone was giving Percy his daily fucking. 

“Fun?” Harry asked as he followed the redheads into the house only to freeze and turn scarlet red as he saw three males fucking in the middle of the kitchen.

“Bill, Charlie.” Whined Ron as his face was as red as his hair, even his ears turned scarlet red. “Couldn’t you guys have moved this to your rooms?!” 

“Can’t blame us Ron.” Smirked Charlie as he and Bill slapped Percy’s ass cheeks enjoying the sight of his once pale cheeks slowly turning a nice shade of red. “This little whore was asking for it, and he was just moaning and squealing for us to fuck him, wiggling his ass like a bitch in heat.” 

“Charlie’s right, he was asking for it, and they were already fucking when I got here.” Bill moaned, pressing his chin to Percy’s shoulder. “This little fucker needed us coring out his pussy like there is no tomorrow.” 

“AAAAHHHHH!” Harry screamed loudly.

The Weasley boys turned to look at the screaming green-eyed teen. Completely caught off guard by him screaming. “Harry? What’s?” 

“OUT, OUT, OUT, OUT, GET OUT,” Harry screamed forcing all the brothers out of the kitchen before he started cleaning and scrubbing thoroughly disinfecting every surface and making the kitchen shine in a matter of an hour, ending by getting on his hands and knees and scrubbing the floor till he was in the living room his ass in the air.

Having gotten over their shock of being pushed out of their house, the boys all turned back towards the door and made their way back into the room. Blinking at the sight of their now spotless home, they couldn’t believe it, they had been trying to get their home clean for a while now, and there was Harry who had just come in and cleaned it up like there was no tomorrow. “Bloody hell Harry,” Ron said as he blinked in shock. 

“I’ve never seen anyone clean this place so quickly,” Bill said as he and Charlie were still balls deep inside of Percy who was just as shocked as his brother’s at the sight of seeing their home was spotless. “Not even Percy can clean all this up so quickly.” 

“There now to make Breakfast,” Harry said moving into the kitchen he had just cleaned and quickly cooking a full English breakfast.

After another thirty minutes, Harry called everyone to sit down as he served the food.

They all sat down around the table, with Bill and Charlie sitting close to each other as they refused to let Percy off their cocks, as they decided to let him eat as he was impaled on their cocks. “So, can we get an explanation?” Asked Bill looking at Harry. 

“I can't stand a dirty kitchen,” Harry said blushing and trying not to stare at the nude forms of all the males before him.

“We can see that-” Began Fred.   
  
“Harrykins, we’re just surprised that you were able to do all of this-” Continued George.

“On your own is all, as we never thought you’d do something like this.” Finished Fred. 

“I do more at the Dursleys and don't even get to eat the food,” Harry said looking down.

“It’s true!” Ron said after he had taken a moment to stop stuffing his face, and actually swallowed. “His relatives are bloody mad! They had him locked in his room and had bars on his windows!” Ron was waving his hands around in the air. “Actual bars on his windows! It was awful! Bloody awful!”

Harry blushed and ducked his head down.

“And that’s why we had-” Fred began as he threw his arm around Harry from the left side. 

“Had to bust him out see? Those mean old Muggles were a mean to little Harrykins.” Smiled George as he through his arm around Harry from his right side the two of them moving in closer pressing their naked bodies against Harry’s clothed one. 

“And thus the Weasley boys had to spring him!” They finished as the two of them pressed their lips to his cheeks kiss both cheeks at the same time. “And bring him to our happy little home.”

Harry had to fight back the urge to jump when the twins kissed him.

“Well if it was that bad, then I guess we can’t fault you for using Dad’s car.” Said Charlie as he hummed bouncing in his seat to get his cock to move around inside of Percy as he could see despite trying to not look Harry’s emerald green eyes were locked on to Percy as he was freely bouncing on his and Bill’s cocks. “Harry, consider this a welcome you can stay with us for the rest of the summer, we won’t mind having you over with us.” 

Harry moaned as hands slid under his shirt and started rubbing his skin. “What are you doing?” Harry asked hesitantly.

Bill looked at him, as he was squeezing the base of Percy’s cock making him wither and whine as he felt his climax being halted. “Giving Percy his daily ass fucking, believe me he needs this if he wants to make it through the day.” 

The twins gripped Harry’s nipples and started pulling on them forcing more moans out of the dark-haired boy.

“You see Harrykins.” Fred began, as he leaned down and started to kiss along his neck and up to his ear. Dragging his tongue along the shell he nipped at it. “We of our happy little family have a tradition of the Weasley men to be very hands-on in teaching their boys about their bodies, and in a family known for large brood of kids the older siblings assist their father by teaching their younger siblings what they’ve learned, and they’ve never been ashamed of learning anywhere at home.”

Harry moaned, squirming about and groaning as his cock hardened in his pants as his face turned red.

“No need to be shy Harrykins.” Purred George as Fred was nipping at Harry’s ear, George was licking and sucking on the boy’s neck pressing his teeth into his neck to leave his mark. “We are just here to have some fun, after all, we don't mind if you want to join us now do you?” Smirked the second twin as he bit down on his neck again. “We won’t mind if you don't~” 

Harry gasped as he found his clothes removed and his body exposed to the whole room.

Now that Harry was bare before them, the siblings could see just what kind of body that Harry was rocking. As Harry has a slim young developing figure with small muscles beginning to develop from playing quidditch last year no doubt, but a set of wide hips, a small bubble butt, with a 5-inch long 5-thick cock with a pair of equally thick balls his cock was standing at attention and throbbing. “Why Harry.” Smiled Fred as his hand came down and groped the boy's cock, trailing a single finger down along his cock. “Look how big you are, such a fine looking and oh so yummy cock you have~” 

“That’s right Fred.” Smiled George as he licked his lips, his own hand coming down to toy and play with Harry’s balls. “And from what I can feel, he’s got oh so much pent up in these! I think he needs a release.”

Panting Harry let his head fall back as the twins groped and teased his body, pulling and playing with his heavy nuts.

“Ron don't stand there,” Charlie said as he motioned for Ron to stand up, slapping him on his ass. “Go on and help your friend, he needs a proper welcome into our fun.” Ron nodded, as he moved towards Harry. Unlike Harry, Ron did have a developing figure but with less muscle and a bit more chub to him no doubt from the eating he did, he wasn’t fat per se as he was more a bit fluffy, but that only made him adorable to his siblings it even helped that most of what he ate went right to his ass, as his own 4-inch long 4-thick cock stood up from his crotch and when he got close to Harry he instantly started rubbing his cock against his.

  
Harry moaned as he was pulled into a searing hot kiss by Ron, as the twins moved down and lifted his legs before burying their faces in both boys ass’s and licking the pink holes.

Ron and Harry bucked against each other as the twins ate their holes out, working them open with skilled tongues.

“Don't get too into Harry’s hole boys.” Said Bill as he and Charlie now had Percy trapped between them as they bounced him on their cocks. “We all know who that belongs to, and you know he’ll punish you if you even think about trying to take it.”

“We. Know.” Said the Twins as they pulled back from Harry and Ron’s hole before going right back and eating them out, running their tongues along their holes and swirling them around, licking, sucking, nipping, and biting at Harry and Ron’s puckered entrances. “We’re just playing~” 

Harry was drowning in the sensations overwhelming his body as his hole was stretched and played with.

“And playing is all you should be doing.” That voice belonged to none other than Bill Weasley, as he stepped through the flames from the fireplace. And as he had stepped right into the Burrow, his clothes were magically stripped off his body, for a man his age Bill had a nice looking body. Despite what he looked like, Arthur had a bulky bearish body that included thick arms and legs, a thick abs, a small butt, a throbbing 11-inch long and 12-thick cock that was throbbing and twitching. “Well, I am surprised to see we have a guest I do hope he is willing.” 

“He is Dad.” Smiled Bill as he and Charlie both shared a kiss with their father who then went on to kiss Percy and when he pulled back there was a small trail of saliva dribbling down Percy’s chin. “Harry is staying here with us, as he wanted to have some fun, and of course his cherry is for you~” 

Arthur smirked as he went over to Ron and Harry, as the twins pulled away and Arthur pulled them both to his side and he clamped his hands down on their asses and he groped and played with their bouncy, bubble, like asses. “My my, a pair of sweet looking asses.” He licked his lips. 

Harry looked up his cheeks bright red as he stared at the naked form of his friend’s father, Ron leaned in and started making out with Harry while shaking his ass.

“You both are so needy for daddy aren’t you?” He smirked, as he pushed his fingers between their asses and slide them along their holes and rubbed and teased their holes sliding his fingers right in and he didn’t stop at one as he pushed a second, then a third, then a fourth. All four fingers inside of both of their holes, as he felt their cocks rub and grind against his as it was between the two of them. “So eager, so needy.” He purred. “But you both are my boys aren’t you? You both want to please daddy don't you~”

Ron and Harry were lost in their make-out session, but they could still hear Arthur’s words and it only drove them more wild with lust. He drove his fingers in and out of their holes, working them open as he plunged his fingers in deeper, scissoring their holes open wide as he pushed them in farther. Arthur groaned as his fingers were teasing the boys, making them buck and jerk their hips even more as Arthur leaned down and joined the boys in their kiss making it a threeway makeout, it was too much for Harry who arched his back and he came hard, his thick spunk spraying from his cock and spraying all over himself and Ron as well as Arthur.

And it was long before Ron himself was cumming, hips jerking through his climax as shot after shot of his seed sprayed from his cock, spraying all over the three of them. Finally, it was Arthur who came last his climax being the biggest as cum erupted from his cock spraying from it like lava from a volcano as it shot high into the air and then rained down all over the three of them making them moan in bliss as the thick hot seed covered their bodies landing on their heads, shoulders, chest and even some on their faces. Their climax had left them panting, as they fell back thankfully Bill had the hindsight to call over the couch letting the three of them fall right back on to it. Looking at the boys in his arms, Arthur smiled as he pulled them close. “Welcome to the Family Harry~” 


	2. Chapter 2

Looking at the boys in his arms, Arthur Weasley couldn’t help but chuckle as he now had another son added to his family and a rather cute looking one at that. He had always wondered what it would be like to have another son, but with Molly not wanting another child after finally having a daughter-though he had been hoping to have a son-she didn’t want any more children having claimed that if they did she would want another girl something that while would be a blessing to her, Arthur would much prefer another son. So having welcomed Harry into their happy little family was a blessing for not only them but for Harry as well. 

Rubbing both boys back’s Arthur smiled. “Now then, while I know you are enjoying the comfort.” He smirked his hand slowly trailing down the boy’s backs and cupped their asses. “We do have to welcome Harry into the family,” Ron whined as while he wanted to have some fun, they had to welcome Harry into the family. “Come on Ron, we have to welcome your new brother,” Ron whined again as he nodded slipping out of his Dad’s hold and moved over to join his brothers. “Now then, shall we begin Harry?” 

Harry shuddered as his body was on display and the warm hands caressed him. Moaning out Harry felt Arthur tease him.

Arthur chuckled as his fingers massaged Harry’s balls, his pinky reaching down just barely further to dip against Harry’s hole. “So responsive, and such a sweet boy.” Arthur smiled, as his fingers rubbed against Harry’s hole, he watched the boy spasmed with a low mewling moan as he relished in the feeling of his “Daddy’s” fingers brushing against his hole as Arthur could also see Harry’s cock was swollen and pulsing in need. 

Mewling Harry leaned deeper into Arthur’s touch and pushed back on the finger at his entrance.

Arthur’s fingers spread the boy’s entrance, two fingertips digging inside with perfected scissoring motions, Arthur and his other boys watched and listened to Harry as his moans were coming out without restraint filling the house as if it were his own, curling a finger against his inner walls to feed the boy’s need for the friction that was driving him insane. They slid in further and further inside of him, swirling them around as he added another finger now making it three in total as he spread them out inside of Harry’s ass. “You enjoying this Harry?” Asked Arthur pushing a fourth finger against the rim of Harry’s hole and slowly began to add it inside of his already stuffed hole spreading it open even more. “From your moans, it seems you are, but I want to hear it from you.”

“Please Daddy,” Harry moaned out and pushed back his cock leaking pre as he fucked himself on the fingers, his hole swallowing them eagerly.

Arthur chuckled as he continued to pump his fingers in and out of Harry’s ass, loving the feeling of him impaling himself on his thick fingers. “You’re so wet.” Arthur hummed as he looked at Harry’s leaking cock as he felt his ass clenched around his fingers suffocating them and swallowing his fingers spreading pure rapture through his veins. “Please what Harry?” 

“Please Claim me, Daddy,” Harry begged his hole tightening on the fingers.

“Not quite yet, first I need to make sure you are ready.” Chuckled Arthur as he pushed his fingers in deeper, his knuckles pressing against his hole as it was stretched more and more. “I need to get you lubed up as well as stretched.” Slowly he removed his fingers from Harry’s hole enjoying the sound of the boy’s whimper of need. “Now, turn around and show Daddy your hole.”

Moving Harry bent over showing the twitching hole off to his new daddy. 

With Harry now bent over, Arthur moved in closer and then dove in between Harry’s ass cheeks letting his tongue scrape over his hole. He lapped and licked at the boy’s virgin entrance, swirling hot wet tongue over his pink entrance, licking up and down along the boy’s taint and then licked down to his balls pressing a small kiss on them and licked his way back up to the top and attacked his lips to his hole and started sucking. 

Moaning and howling in pleasure drool slowly leaked out of his mouth.

With his mouth wrapped around Harry’s hole, he started sucking his hole raw, with his hole as wet as it was he now pushed it deep into his hole swirling it around as it plunged in deep inside of him. Arthur’s tongue licked along his walls worming it's way deeper and deeper as it glazed dangerously close to the boy’s prostate, he smirked against his hole as he felt Harry pushing back against his ass wanting to have more of Arthur’s tongue inside of him, it was then that the tip of his tongue flickered right against Harry’s sensitive prostate glazing it and dragging the tip right across it sends a surge of mind-numbing pleasure through Harry’s system. 

Harry was in heaven as new feelings coursed through his body setting his nerves alight with pleasure that had them singing.

Arthur pulled back, smacking his lips together as he dragged his tongue across Harry’s hole. “Hm, you taste amazing Harry then again this is your first time so I suppose its only natural.” He chuckled kissing Harry’s hole once more. “Now, what do you say to Daddy giving you what you finally want?”

Mewling and shaking his shapely ass Harry begged to be filled.

Smiling at his soon to be son, Arthur effortlessly hauled Harry up onto his lap, having been waiting for this moment as he let Harry cling to his shoulder as he positioned him just above his cock, the head aligned with his lubed up and stretched hole. Then without a warning or another word the thick head of Arthur’s dick slid past his wet stretched entrance forcing his inner walls to be pushed aside as they welcomed the feeling of having his “Daddy’s” length in his ass. 

As Harry had his cherry claimed the rest of the boys were already having fun on their own enjoying the show and each other’s bodies to the fullest.

“Does it hurt?” Arthur asked him looking at the boy who was impaled on his cock, as Harry had fallen forward and leaned against him with his forehead resting against Arthur’s shoulder with his hands clutching his chest, with every inch that slid into him his tight boy hole would stretch and clenched around Arthur’s thick pulsing length as his hands caressed the boy’s hips thumbs drawing small circles along them to soothe the boy and keep him from feeling any pain.

Slowly Harry shifted and started rocking on the cock that filled him up so perfectly, gaining speed till he was bouncing on it.

Arthur watched and smiled, watching Harry fuck himself on his dick. The sight of the small black-haired boy bouncing, riding him as if he had done it before had him feeling more turned on than ever before, up and down, up and down he road him and with every thrust down Arthur would occasionally thrust his own hips upward shoving his cock into Harry, his walls tightening around his cock granting him more louder groan of pleasure from Arthur. 

Harry could not believe how perfect and right this felt he had to wonder would his life have been like this if he had been raised by loving parents like Daddy.

Arthur groaned, his arms wrapping around Harry’s waist holding the boy close to him as he started moving him up and down, lifting him up and down manhandling him into riding his cock however he pleased as he slammed him down harder and faster feeling his climax approaching, moans and gasp spilt from Harry’s mouth as Arthur continued to slam him down sheathing his cock inside of Harry’s ass with each thrust. Breathing wasn’t an option for Harry with how fast he was being slammed down on the cock, the thick head of Arthur’s dick slamming and stabbing at his prostate jabbing at it with each thrust of his cock.

Unable to hold it in Harry screamed out in pleasure his cock pulsing as he shot his load all over his own body, his hole clenching tightly on the cock in him trying to milk it for all it had, but it just kept fucking him through his orgasm and straight into another two leaving him close to passing out.

The more experienced man lasted longer, groaning as his balls twitched pulsed his fingers digging into Harry’s ass slamming him down on his cock, balls pressed against his ass as he came and came hard as a burst of thick spunk erupted into his body in a steady stream of cum. His balls pulsed against his ass cheeks as he dumped his load into the smaller male his ass hungrily squeezing his cock in need for more of his cum. 

Harry let out a contented sigh rubbing his belly as he laid on his new Daddy’s chest.

Arthur grunted, holding Harry in place as his climax slowly came to an end and his cock was still hard inside of Harry making him shiver as he looked down at his new son with a smile on his face. “Welcome to the family Harry.” He smiled leaning down and pressing a kiss to his forehead. 

Harry was in bliss as he was carried to the bathroom and sat in the tub with everyone surrounding him, pointing there aching cocks at him as they continued stroking them close to the edge from the show of watching Harry lose his virginity.

“You know what to do boys.” Arthur smiled, having taken a step back to watch his boys. This was the final part of welcoming Harry into their family and making him their son/little brother, a part that he felt that Harry was gonna enjoy. “Give your new little brother a warm welcome.” One by one, the boys of the Weasley family pumped their cocks-with Charlie finger Percy’s ass to get him going and it was not long after they all began moaning and then it happened they came, and came hard streaks of cum shooting into the air and letting it rain down all over Harry covering the boy in their spunk, and it didn’t stop there as they came their combined climaxes were enough to actually fill up the tub if only slightly truly giving Harry a bath in nothing but the cum of his new family. 

Harry moaned as warm cum splashed over his body and hair painting him white in the combined loads of all his new brothers and making him look sinful when they finished and he opened his huge green eyes and stared up at all of them.

“Aw, he looks so adorable.” Cooed Fred looking at their now cum coated brother. “Doesn’t he just look like a tasty treat George?”

“Indeed he does Fred, I could just eat him up right now.” Purred George licking his lips with a small smack, his eyes roaming over Harry’s cum covered form. 

“Easy you two horn dogs.” Snorted Bill with a small eye roll. “Save your ideas and your toys for later we still have much to do, after all, we’ve gone and got him dirty now it's time to get him all cleaned up wouldn’t you say so, dad?” 

Arthur nodded and once more the group of redheads surrounded Harry all of them holding their cocks. “Time to clean you up, Harry.” And without waiting they let go, and seven streams of piss sprayed from the seven cocks surrounding Harry hosing him down with their torrents of piss, not a single stream missing anything, as they made sure to get every part of him, from his hair right down to his face and the rest of his body, they made sure to get him all nice and clean as they weren’t just cleaning him they were truly marking him as theirs and making him a real member of their happy little family. 


	3. Chapter 3

The morning sun was slowly rising up into the sky, the golden streaks of light shining through the sky slowly backing away the shadows of darkness that covered the sky. Stars gave way to clouds of white, and the sky once black was now a canvas of orange, yellow, and red. The light from the sun slowly began to streak its way into the home of the Weasley family lighting it up with the warmth from the sun, in the middle of a bedroom with a bed big enough to hold all of the Weasley males, they lad in one massive group a sea of red visible from the blankets with a single spot of black among the red, that single spot was none other than Harry Potter a boy who had gone from living with his relatives to gaining a family in the most unique way possible. 

As the light slowly filtered into the room, the beams of light landed right on Harry’s face making him whine, grabbing at something to be rid of the light from the sun. Normally, Harry would be forced up by his horse face of an aunt or his walrus of an uncle to make breakfast and do choirs, that would be the case, but for once Harry’s body didn’t act as it normally would as he was basking in the warmth that was surrounding him making him smile and lean against his pillow and nuzzled his face against enjoying the sound of the heartbeat that was acting as a lullaby slowly luring him back to blissful sleep.

“Harry.” A voice called off making him grunt. “Harry.” The voice called again, a hand grasping his shoulder and shaking him gently. “Come on mate, I know you want to sleep and snuggling up to my brother is nice but you gotta wake up.” He whined as the voice was slowly pulling him back from the brink of sleep forcing his eyes to slowly open up, lights and colours were a blur then again without his glasses he was nearly blind anyway. “Hold on mate.” Suddenly his vision began to clear up, as his glasses were placed on his face letting him see everyone's face, everyone being Fred, George, and Ron. 

“Morning there-”

“Harrykins, glad to see what we didn’t-”

“Fuck you into a coma.” The twins said in their usual doublespeak as they shared matching cheeky smiles on their face. 

Blushing bright red Harry tried to move but his skin was slightly sticky as the sheet stuck to his ass and thighs, making him let out an “EW”

“Oh relax Harry, it's always weird at first.” Chuckled Ron as he showed that his own body was sticky. “It’s a bit annoying at first, but you get used to it after a while.” 

“Best trust Ronniekins on this one Harry.” 

“Yeah, he speaks from personal experience. Then again, we all do.” They chuckled, sharing smirks as Ron flushed. “After all, I bet he remembers what it was like when he first went through it.” The twins teased making Ron flush as he did recall his first time going through the initiation. 

**Flashback**

Ron was so giddy today was the day of his Hogwarts letter and also his Initiation, he was finally old enough to have fun with his brothers and Daddy, last night before bed Charlie had taken Ron to the bathroom and showed him how to prepare his hole and clean it before slipping a warm metal plug into him so he would stay ready. 

It had felt so odd to sleep with the weight in his virgin hole, but come morning he was used to it as he rushed down naked to breakfast eager to eat and get his letter.

Sitting at the head of the table was the patriarch of the Weasley Family, his hard 11-inch cock standing proud from his crotch as his youngest son entered the room.

Ron was stopped from taking his normal seat and pulled to stand next to his father who removed the plug and forced the smaller redhead to sit on the aching shaft letting out a moan as the virgin hole swallowed the cock until the pert little ass was smashed against strong hips.

Relaxing Ron quickly scarfed down breakfast as his father forced his hips up and down groaning as he broke in his Sixth son’s tight hole and claimed another cherry.

The rest of the boys cheered as Ron took his first fucking like a champ but soon it came to an end as Author unloaded deep in Ron’s tight hole.

The next memory Ron had was all of his family standing over him naked and warm liquid covering his body as he moaned and rubbed the liquid into his skin.

**Flashback End**

“Hey guys Time for Breakfast,” Percy called as he opened the door to look in on Harry and Ron sharing a single bed, with Fred and George standing over them. “You two aren’t trying to play with them this early are you?” He asked his hands on his hips with one hip cocked to the side. “Honestly, I know we all love it but can’t you two show some restraint?” 

Fred and George gave mocking shocked looks, placing hands on their hearts acting as if they had been shocked. “Us? Playing this early in the morning?” Fred gasped, shaking his head. “My dear brother, I do believe that Percy is insulting us, wouldn’t you agree?” 

“Indeed I do brother dear, I can’t believe he would insult us like that honestly.” George huffed with a mocking pout...a pout that lasted all of five seconds before he started grinning like a loon, a grin that was making Percy uncomfortable. “I do believe that he needs to be punished wouldn’t you agree?” 

“Indeed I do, brother of mine, indeed I do. And I know Just how to do so,” Fred said, leaping up and yanking Percy into the room the grin on his face mirroring his twin.

“W-What are you doing!” Squealed Percy as he was yanked into the room door slamming shut behind him as he was dragged and then tossed unceremonial onto the bed making it bounce and dip once he landed on it. “F-Fred! George! I am not messing around! Y-You know we have b-breakfast!” He squeaked. “N-Now stop this a-at once!” Despite the fact he was arguing against it both Ron and Harry could see that Percy wasn’t really putting up that much of a fight as his dick was already rock hard and twitching the moment he hit the bed. 

Smirking Fred quickly removed the sheet letting Harry’s hard cock bounce in the air as he said “Time for Harry to top for the first time,”

“Indeed it is, he’s been fucked and yet he hasn’t had his chance to fuck someone and who better,” George smirked looking at the blushing Percy. “Than the most hungry cock whore of us all.” He chuckled as he and Fred moved Percy into position above Harry's hard dick that was pointing right up at Percy’s quivering and twitching hole. “Ron, you mind lending Harry a hand? It is his first time after all and we want to make sure he sinks right into Percy~” 

Smirking Ron moved down and gripped the base of Harry’s hard cock holding it steady as the twins lowered Percy, Ron made sure that the head hit the hole and sunk into it smiling at the moan that came from Harry.

“Feels good doesn’t it Harry?” Smiled Fred chuckling as Percy’s hole was spasming around Harry's throbbing flexing dick that was invading his ass. “Percy can’t ever go a day without having a cock, a toy, or a nice hot load inside of him it's what gets him through the day and makes it so he knows he can relax and be himself,” Fred smirked leaning across Percy to drag his tongue along his nipple. “And himself just so happens to be a needy, cock-starved little bitch.” 

The twins were relentless in teasing Percy as they were basically moving him up and down along Harry’s rod bouncing him as if he was some sort of sex toy, and Percy himself was enjoying it greatly. They both had one of his arms bound stopping him from playing with his dick as he was forced to ride Harry’s dick and halfway through they didn’t even have to force him as Percy’s hips were moving all on their own moving up and down bouncing desperately to get the one thing he wanted, the one thing he  _ needed _ and that was Harry’s seed inside of him. As much as he  _ loved _ to deny it, he was just as the twins called him. He was a cock lover, a little whore for his family, and now for his newest brother he was giving him his first taste of being a top. 

Harry moaned his hips bucking as he approached his orgasm, his balls drawing uptight as his cock pulsed deep in Percy before with a yell he shot his load in the tight constricting heat.

Upon feeling Harry spraying his first load of the day into his ass, Percy’s entire body shook and thrashed as his bouncing came to a complete stop and he arched his back with a loud gasping moan and his dick went ramrod straight and he arched his back in a near-perfect C shape before spraying his load all over himself and Harry covering them both in his seed. 

It took a moment for both boys to slowly come down from their high, as Ron, Fred and George were smirking as they watched Percy withering in place atop of Harry’s dick making them all chuckle. “Well then, I do believe we have breakfast to go to right?” Smirked Fred. “shall we go and get something to eat? After all, we do have so much more planned~`”


End file.
